Wasted
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: You once loved me and I once loved you. But sometimes love slips away and you just can’t get it back. It’s like pouring rain back into a cloud. Sakura x Sasuke


A fanfic inspired by Carrie Underwood's song Wasted. I don't own the song, nor do I own Naruto. Sakura x Sasuke (threeshot)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears made wet trails down her cheek, dripping onto the floor. She was crying for all that had been lost. She was crying for all that would be lost. Trying to get her composure back she rose to her feet. It was time for a change. She needed her independence before he would drag her down with her. And not just her…

She started to gather most of her personal belongings. She soon found that there was not much left of her old life, of the life she had before she met him. Glancing at the mirror she grimaced at her reflection. There wasn't much of her left either. Grabbing her clothing she threw it in a suitcase.

She set the suitcase next to the door and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Soon the doorbell rang. Holding her breath she carefully approached the door, as if it would something come to life and bite her. Slowly she opened the door…

"Forehead!" A loud voice exclaimed merrily. "Just open the door already."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Hey Ino-pig."

The blonde growled at the name and stuck her nose in the air as she waltzed past her friend. "I resent that comment. Forehead."

Sakura smiled a little but then she frowned.

Ino looked slightly worried. "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?"

"You know I don't have choice Ino."

"So have you decided? Are you going to tell him in person or leave a note?"

"I'm going to try to tell him in person but… He usually isn't home until late in the morning and…"

Ino nodded in understanding. "Do you want me here when you tell him to back you up?"

Shakily Sakura turned to look at Ino, fear creeping into her eyes. "Do you really think…?"

Shaking her head Ino held up her hands in defense. "Just in case, Forehead. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my best friend now would I? I'd have no one left to argue with."

Sakura sniffed slightly. "Yes you would."

Rolling her eyes angrily Ino crossed her arms. "It wouldn't be the same. Who else has such a big forehead?"

Laughing softly Sakura decided to let the insult slide. She knew it was just Ino's way of cheering her up.

As she walked into the living room Ino looked around with disdain. "Doesn't he ever clean up after himself?"

There were beer bottles all over and even more on the couch. Ino narrowed her eyes. He had vodka, whiskey, scotch, baileys and god knows what else. This guy drank whatever he could get his hands on.

'It's good Sakura's getting away from him. She needs to get her life back.' Ino snorted. 'She needs to get herself back.' Growling in frustration Ino stalked into the kitchen. 'How did this guy manage to turn such a smart girl into a mindless slave? He had taken her identity from her and made her a housewife. He didn't deserve Sakura.'

"Would you like some tea Ino?"

The blonde nodded. "I'd love some."

"Listen Ino…" Sakura hesitated. "I am grateful for your hospitality but I can't…"

"You can stay as long as you need to Forehead." Ino smirked. "You should know that by now.

Sakura just absentmindedly stirred her tea remembering all the times she had stayed over at Ino's out of fear of what he might do. Her eyes downcast she remained silent mulling over Ino's words in her head. Suddenly her old spark came back into her eyes and she slammed her cup down. "The hell I will. I appreciate your hospitality Ino but I need to do this on my own. Besides, he'll know where to find me. If it's okay with you, could you take my stuff to your house? That way I can tell him without having to worry about taking my belongings with me. I'll come pick them up after I tell him."

Ino's eyes flashed with annoyance. "And then? Then what are you going to do?" Then she saw Sakura's eyes. They were filled with a determination and stubbornness she hadn't seen in years. She sighed in defeat. "I'm just worried about you."

Slumping in her chair Sakura's features softened. "I know. But I have to prove I can do this on my own."

"To who???" Ino yelled loudly. "Listen Sakura, there is no need to…"

"To myself."

It came out barely a whisper however Ino had heard her. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

The blonde's features hardened as she admitted defeat. "If that's what you want…"

All of the sudden Sakura threw her arms around the blonde. "Thank you for understanding. You really are my best friend."

Ino grumbled. "That doesn't mean I agree with it Forehead."

"I know, Ino-pig." For the first time in a long time Sakura giggled. Then the giggling turned into full-blown laughter.

Ino laughed with her though both were not quite sure why they were laughing. All the frustration that had been bottled up in the two of them escaped as the laughing sounded desperate and maniacal. As they calmed down they felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

As they both stood up Ino stopped Sakura when she reached for her cup. "I'll do the dishes. You just start putting your stuff in my car, okay?" She threw the keys to Sakura who caught them clumsily.

Sakura hugged her again briefly and nearly skipped off to the front door. She swung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. Pausing she was hit by a sudden wave of insecurity. 'Can I really do this?' **'Of course we can damn it.' **Her eyes narrowed into a glare as the power from within rushed through her veins. Squaring her shoulders she strode outside and headed directly for Ino's boyfriend's grey SUV. As she popped the trunk she placed her things inside. Slamming it shut she locked the car and leaned against it as she looked at the house, _their_ house. Soon to be her former house.

Ino walked out the door. "You done yet Forehead?"

Sakura grinned. "Yeah. You know, I still think you should have been a dishwasher. Fast and efficient." She ducked, barely avoiding the fist swung at her.

Muttering comments in French Ino glared. "Hmm… Dishwasher or supermodel… I really can't imagine why I never felt compelled to start a career as a dishwasher."

Snickering Sakura shrugged. "Me neither." Glancing up at the sky she saw it was about to rain. It was as if the weather knew how she felt. "You'd better get going Ino, before you ruin your hair. I'll come to pick up my stuff as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow."

Nodding Ino hugged her one last time. "Good luck. Be strong." Then she got into the SUV and waved as she drove off. Adjusting her mirror Ino watched Sakura's figure growing smaller and smaller in the distance. 'It's all up to her now.'

Shivering Sakura was starting to feel cold inside and out. Rubbing her hands together she went inside to sit by the fire. Her fingers played with her hair as she was lost in memories once more.

_Four years ago…_

"_Look at this house? Isn't it amazing? It even has a fireplace!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's perfect for our first house!"_

"_Hn."_

She had loved this house so much. Not just the house, she had loved the concept of this being _their _house and theirs alone.

_Three and a half years ago…_

_Sakura giggled softly as her lover trailed kisses from her neck to her exposed shoulder. The fire was glowing in the dark night. She had never felt so warm, inside and out. _

She blushed at the memory. That had been some night. Sighing she tried to analyze what had gone wrong between them. It went wonderful for the first year…. Then things started to change. Sasuke started to come home late. He'd miss appointments and was starting to forget even the simplest of things such as her birthday. That she could let slide.

Then one night….

_Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch. She was awoken by a slamming door. "Sasuke-kun?" The fire had dimmed down to an almost invisible hue of light. She got up slowly, trying to make her way over to the closet where she knew she had her baseball bat. Suddenly she was thrown backwards. _

_The figure towered over her. The fire sparked and in that instant she saw him. It was Sasuke. She could recognize him anywhere. He kicked her out of his way. Then he stumbled off to the bedroom. Sakura cried until morning, not daring to go upstairs. The next day he acted as if nothing had happened._

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was already 11 o'clock at night. Time flies when you're having fun. She rolled her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair. She had expected this. He was always late nowadays. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she got up to get some pen and paper. 'He's probably going to be too wasted to remember what I'm going to tell him any way.' She sighed. 'But I owe it to him.'

As she started to write the note tears were starting to form again. She growled in annoyance as they fell on the paper. In her attempt to wipe them away she smeared out the ink slightly. Groaning in frustration she decided to let it go. She had put what she felt in words, she wasn't about to do it again.

She put it up on the refrigerator. He couldn't miss it there.

Feeling nervous again she made another cup of tea. Her eyes looked at the clock from the corner of her eye. It was almost midnight.

The warmth of the fire and the tea made her feel drowsy. She tried to keep her eyes open, but slowly they were falling shut.

The phone ringing startled her out of her slumber and hastily she made her way over.

"Has he come home yet?" A female voice asked.

She was still groggy but she knew the voice was familiar. Still trying to place the voice she answered hesitantly. "No…"

"Forehead?! Were you asleep???"

Sakura's eyes shot open. "Of course not Ino-pig." She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sure." Ino didn't sound convinced. "Are you sure you don't want me there?"

Plopping back down on the couch Sakura nodded, for a moment forgetting that Ino couldn't see her. "I'm sure."

"Alright then… But be careful and call me as soon as you're out of the house. No matter what time it is. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes.

"Alright then. I'd better talk to you soon Forehead."

"Alright. Bye Ino." Sometimes she hated the fact that Ino was such a night person. She'd probably stay up all night until Sakura came by her house safe and sound.

The sound of something scarping against the door alerted her that someone was coming. She grabbed her baseball bat and waited. Then the door swung open to reveal a very drunk Sasuke as he walked inside, or at least tried to. He could hardly stand. He stumbled over to the couch.

She heated up the special coffee she had made and placed it in front of him.

He looked at it with disgust evident in his dark eyes.

"It's a very special drink I made for you." She said smiling.

Sasuke glared at her but carefully took a sip. Grunting his appreciation he finished it rapidly. Then the effect of the drink hit him full force. Clutching his head he could almost feel the numbing effects of the alcohol disappearing.

"It's a special drink that Tsunade-sama used to make. It immediately counters the influences of the alcohol in a person's system and almost instantly sobers them up.

He looked furious. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Clenching her fist Sakura summoned up all of her courage. "I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait?" He snarled at her.

She brushed her hair out of her face nervously. "No. It couldn't. I'm leaving."

"Go then." Sassuke folded his arms. "Like I care."

Sakura's eyes were tearing up. "You once loved me and I once loved you. But sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back. It's like pouring rain back into a cloud."

"I thought you were leaving?" Sasuke's ice-cold tone chilled her to the bone.

She ran out of the door devastated. As she ran she almost turned around to look at the man she loved once more but decided against it. "This is my way out. This is the only way. Farewell Sasuke." She dialed Ino's number to let her know she was on her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it.

Read and Review ;)


End file.
